Interrupted Plans
by WickedinMind
Summary: Edward refuses to consummate their marriage. He asks Bella to choose another Cullen to give her that human experience. Plans are set. An unexpected visitor unravels everything. *Warning: descriptive rape/abuse  - Now with alternate ending chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Summary – Edward refuses to consummate their marriage. He asks her to choose another Cullen to give her that human experience. Plans are set. An unexpected visitor unravels everything. (*Warning: descriptive rape/abuse (not by Edward) in later chapters)

Time frame – Two weeks after the wedding. They live in the Cullen household, in Edward's room. No Renesmee. All vampires, except Bella, who's still human (of course).

Rating – M for adult themes and controversial topics

Notes – _italics_ signal a person's direct thoughts; written in Bella's POV for most of it, one part is Carlisle's POV. First Fanfic – be nice.

***Disclaimer – Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I'm just letting the characters live in my mind for a while.***

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Wednesday

How is it possible that I'm in this situation? My face is burning with embarrassment. My knees are shaking beneath me, threatening to collapse at any moment. Six sets of golden eyes burned into mine as they eagerly awaited my decision. I needed to choose.

I looked at each man separately and weighed the pros and cons of each in my mind. Each one was different. _Why was I even considering this?_

I glanced over at the fourth man in the room. My love. My Edward. The expression on his face looked pained and hurt.

"Edward, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?" His eyes betrayed him as he tried to smile at me as he nodded. I led the way. Calmly, I walked to the counter, placed my palms down on the smooth surface, and took a deep breath. Then I spun around to face him.

I don't know what I expected to see, but I was surprised when I turned around to see him sitting at the counter with his face cradled in his hands. He slowly raised his head and his soft, golden eyes bored into mine.

"I'm sorry."

"And just what, exactly, are you sorry for? Hmm?" I spat out the question, dripping with anger and probably a lot louder than necessary.

He winced at my sudden outburst.

"I…" but the look on my face told him that I wasn't finished yet.

"How could you! Did you seriously think I'd go through with this? What if I said no? Would you tell them to force me?" I was mad and didn't care that I was being overly dramatic at the moment.

"NO! You KNOW I would NEVER do that!" he interjected, sternly. I held my hand up, "I'm not done! Let me finish…please." I ended quietly as I realized that the vampiric hearing in this household was most likely eavesdropping.

I stopped and took a breath, steadying my nerves. He waited for me to continue with frustration in his eyes.

"What were you thinking?" I pleaded.

"Bella, I love you. You know that. Right?"

"I thought you did." He frowned at me.

"I was only thinking of you. I know how important having this human experience is to you before…" He couldn't even say it. I knew he was just trying to delay the inevitable.

"Please…why can't I have you? You are the only one I want. I don't want them that way. I can't even believe you're suggesting this! I want YOU to be my first. What made you even think to suggest this as a solution?" I was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Furious. I stopped my onslaught of questions to give him a chance to digest my anger and confusion.

He looked at me, pleading. He looked so sad. Suddenly a pain went through my heart and I realized that he wouldn't even ask this of me if there was another way.

He didn't move other than to brush his hands back through his messy, bronze, beautiful hair. His eyes turned to me once again and begged to be allowed to answer. I stopped pacing and remained leaning against the edge of the counter. I raised my eyebrows questioningly and gestured with my hand for him to speak, my other arm wrapped across my abdomen as if to hold myself together. I waited.

He took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Bella, listen. There is nothing in this world that I want more than I want you." I scoffed as I folded my arms tightly across my midsection and looked away.

"Please. Listen."

I relaxed just a bit to show him I was listening. I may not agree, but I was listening. He stayed where he was, standing on the other side of the counter. I assume he knew I was in no mood to touch him. I was fuming. I didn't even want to look at him. This man, my husband, was so terrified to make love to me that he went to his brothers and father to request that one of them bed me! All I had to do was pick one!

He started again…

"I want you. I love you. You are the reason I exist. I have seen a lot of things and met countless people in my century of life. I have had plenty of opportunities to take a woman to bed, but I didn't. It wasn't right. I didn't feel like I do now, with you. What I feel for you is so strong that every moment fills me with terror at the thought that it might be taken away. I can't handle the idea of not being with you. I left you once. That was the biggest mistake in my entire existence. A mistake that I vow I will not make again. Your very being gives me hope again. I want to live. I want to make you happy. Right now, the one thing that you want…I can't give you."

"Why? I just don't understand why you won't try." Tears were trickling down my cheeks as I desperately tried to understand.

"It takes every ounce of strength I have to repress my urge to pounce on you and drink you dry. Your blood sings to me stronger than anyone I've ever met. I love you more than anyone or anything and I can't guarantee that in the heat of passion, I'll be able to control my primal hunger." He searched my eyes for any hint that I understood.

-Flashback-Monday

Since we were married, just over two weeks ago, I've been trying to consummate our marriage countless times and in countless ways. He always found an excuse to wait. I was getting frustrated. Two days ago was the last time I tried to push him further. As we lay tangled in each other's arms, I lazily traced his belt line with my little finger while the rest of my hand lay still on his abs of concrete. I had my head on his chest and I could see exactly what I was doing to him. Normally, I'm a reserved person and blush at the thought of doing more than kissing, but his man makes me feel invincible. Too bad he doesn't see me that way. I heard him take a quick breath and then he held it. I know he doesn't need to breath and only does it to appear normal or to speak. However, this time, I knew he stopped breathing in anticipation to what I was doing to him. I had front row seats to the main attraction just inches below my hand. I saw his pants shift as his manhood began to stretch their limit. I decided to be brave and with my next backwards pass with my smallest digit, I stretched it outwards a bit to slide it smoothly under the button of his pants.

Almost immediately he growled a very low, strangled sound and flew out of bed and stood by the door that led to the bathroom. He was so quick that my brain didn't comprehend that he had moved until my head hit the pillow he had been sitting against. Hurt and rejected, I lifted my eyes to question his.

"Bella, you know I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. I won't hurt you. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He looked down at himself so quickly that, had I not been paying attention, I wouldn't have noticed. "Believe me, honey, I really do want to, but I fear that you won't survive. I want you so much I'm not sure I can control the monster."

"So how, exactly, do you plan to keep your end of our bargain? Hmm? You promised I would have that one human experience before you change me. We've been married for two weeks. You were supposed to change me after our wedding night. I will not die a virgin, Edward!"

"Give me a couple of days to think. I'll come up with something."

"Two days?" I wanted a date.

"Two days. On Wednesday, I'll have a plan."

"Fine. Can we go back to bed now? I promise I won't try anything."

We crawled into bed and I fell asleep to his steady breathing and my lullaby.

-End Flashback-

Two days later, I woke up excited and happy. Within hours, I wasn't excited or happy. I was fighting with my gorgeous god in the kitchen of what was supposed to be my paradise. My head bowed in defeat. _Maybe this is the only way?_ _I know if I am changed before having the experience, I may regret it for the rest of my life…eternity._

"Edward?" I questioned softly, "Hold me for a minute."

Before I could blink, he was at my side and had me wrapped in his steel arms.

"Are you sure you want me to do this? You're sure there is no other way?" I turned my eyes upward to search for any hint of hesitation in his beautiful golden eyes. He pulled me tighter and sighed.

"Please, Love. Do this for me." I sighed at the request. _My husband is asking me to give my virginity to another man._

There was a knock on the door frame that was so light that I barely heard it, but I still jumped in surprise. It was Emmett. He cleared his throat with a deep sound and gave me an apologetic look.

He turned to Edward and started, "Uhh…look, bro…as much as I'm flattered with being an option, I think I'm going to back out of the running." My confused expression must have been what prompted him to go on. "Bella, I love you. You know that, but…"

"But?" I questioned as I realized I was slightly hurt by the rejection. _Great. Another Cullen male rejecting me. _Emmett stammered for a few seconds.

"Um…I…" he tried as he looked at Edward.

"Dude! Spit it out! She needs to hear it. She can't read your mind." Edward encouraged.

"Emmett, please tell me what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I hadn't ever seen Emmett so flustered before.

"No!" Then he softened his tone, "No. You did nothing wrong. I just tried to imagine…you know…with you…and I couldn't. You're too much like a sister. You are my sister. I can't." He turned to Edward, "Sorry bro." He turned quickly and ran outside, probably to find Rose.

Edward reclaimed my body in his embrace and chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?"

"Emmett. He really did try to imagine you and him together. He couldn't. His mind kept jumping to playing video games."

I had to laugh a little at that. It would have been very awkward with Emmett anyway.

"So, that leaves Carlisle and Jasper. Would you like help deciding?"

I nodded against his chest. Then he asked, "Will you excuse me for a minute?"

"Okay…" I hesitated.

He moved at vampire speed back into the living room, spoke for a few seconds, and was back by my side in the next moment.

"Carlisle and Jasper are going to go on with their day while you decide. This is your decision, Bella. If you wish to say no, then I guess I could find you a willing human. The only thing I beg of you is that you don't ask for the mutt. I don't think I could handle that." He cringed as he said 'mutt'.

_Jacob._

_No. Jacob isn't an option. It would just complicate things more. He's already fuming because I married Edward. No. Definitely not._

"No. If you're sure you can't…" I trailed off.

"I'm so sorry, my love. I don't trust myself." He hung his head in defeat.

"Ok." I finally agreed. I peeked up at his soft eyes and was sure he'd have cried with sorrow if he was able. Instead, he straightened his shoulders, took my hand, and led me to the big tree on the edge of the woods where we usually sit to talk in peace without any listening ears around. He slung me onto his back and climbed up several branch levels. Carefully, he set me down on a wide, sturdy branch and made himself comfortable right behind me, leaning on the trunk of the tree. I leaned back against him and we both stared back at the house.

"So, it's either Carlisle or Jasper, then." I started. He nodded and gave me a squeeze. "Well, what do you think?" I was at a loss for how to begin.

He paused for a moment. I turned my head to look into his eyes. He looked so defeated. I turned back to face the house. After what seemed forever, he took a deep breath and said a name: Carlisle.

I quickly drew in a breath. I didn't realize I was holding my breath. "Why Carlisle?"

He seems the most logical choice. He has more restraint than Jasper when it comes to human blood. Jasper may lose it."

"Agreed." I confirmed his reasoning with that one quiet word.

"Would you like me to tell Carlisle?"

"No. If I'm going to give myself to him, I should at least be able to tell him. I'm not sure what to say to Jasper though." _I still couldn't believe I was agreeing to this. However, it's what my husband wants. I said my vows and will honor him. As weird as it was, I would do this._

"I'll tell him. He won't be upset. He was actually very nervous that you'd pick him. This will be a relief."

"Then…why would he give himself as an option?"

"He does love you, you know. He wanted to help. I think he's tired of the pent up sexual frustrations you and I have all the time." He traced small circles on the back of my hand that I had resting on my raised right knee. I blushed at the thought of Jasper knowing how I felt about my sex life…my nonexistent one…until…

"Edward?" I hesitated…

"Yes, love? What is it?" He hugged me tighter.

"When?"

"Whenever you say so."

I thought for a few minutes while a plan formed in my head. Slowly, mostly so I wouldn't fall, I turned to face my husband. _God he's gorgeous!_

"I have an idea."

"I'm listening…" he stated as he quirked one eyebrow at me and leaned forward to listen intently.

"Assuming I go along with our plan, to have Carlisle…you know…then I want to be changed as soon as possible afterwards. This is the last human experience I want. After it's over, I'll be ready. I searched his beautiful face for any sign of hope. He looked down at my hands and contemplated. If he agrees then that means he'll change me. No more putting it off. No more waiting. I can be free to be with my husband without fear for my safety.

He didn't speak for several minutes. At one point, I wondered if he even heard me.

"Edward?" I bent my head to see his eyes again. Slowly, he raised his head and gave me a single kiss. It was sweet and tender. Almost as if he was afraid to get me worked up again. _Damn hormones._ When he pulled back, he whispered, "And then always?"

"Always." I confirmed.

"Ok. Let's go tell Carlisle." He carried me down from the tree and we made our way back to the house.

* * *

><p>What do you think? This is my first FanFic ever. I have 5 more chapters written...care to see them? Let me know!<p>

Oh! Being this is my first time here, I'm not sure how the Beta thing works. Anyone interested? I could use a critical eye!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't worry, no bad things yet for Bella.

***Disclaimer – Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I'm just letting the characters live in my mind for a while.***

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I felt my heart beat faster as Edward gave an almost silent knock on the door to Carlisle's study. I heard the soothing voice on the other side of the door grant us access to his domain.

"Please, come in." Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly as he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

I'd been in Carlisle's study before, but it felt like the first time. I was nervous, embarrassed, and felt like an intruder in this 360+ year old man's territory. Carlisle is a very beautiful man, standing over 6 feet tall and built like a Greek god. His smile was comforting and hid well the fact that he is meant to be a dangerous predator. He was also my father-in-law.

As we entered, Carlisle placed a mark in the book he was reading and leaned back into his chair. Laying his folded hands into his lap, he smiled at me, gave Edward a nod, and initiated the conversation.

"Bella…Edward…," he started, glancing between the two of us, "I think I know why you are here." He must have silently asked Edward if he was correct. Edward just gave one quick nod.

"Shall I call upon Jasper to join us?" Whether it was to tell him his "services" weren't needed or to just keep me calm, I wasn't sure. I glanced over at Edward and he shook his head, no.

"I gave him a negative when we passed his room." _Stupid vampire speed talk and super hearing. I didn't even catch that Edward already told Jasper._

"Was he disappointed?" I asked, sheepishly.

"He was relieved. He questioned his control as well." I relaxed at the thought of Jasper being ok. I didn't want him to feel rejected. Then I braced myself for the upcoming awkwardness I was about to face. We needed to discuss the details.

Carlisle had been waiting patiently. He cleared his throat and spoke gently, "So, it's decided. I'll help you." Then he turned to me and gave me the warmest smile I've ever seen him give.

Suddenly, something occurred to me, "Esme!" Both men snapped their eyes to me and then they shared a look. "What does she think?" I suddenly felt concern for their marriage. Carlisle just nodded and smiled.

"It's already been discussed, Bella. In the event that you chose me, I needed her permission. She is my wife and I honor my vows of marriage. Surprisingly, she agreed a lot faster than I had anticipated." He explained.

"So…she's ok with you cheating just once?" I was still quite concerned. I didn't know why I didn't think of her earlier. _I should have known they'd have it figured out already. They are vampires. They don't do anything half-way…except consummating marriage for one of them_. I threw Edward a quick glare. I wasn't sure if he noticed.

"It's not cheating, Bella, if I have my wife's permission and she knows the reason for it. I'm strictly helping you, and my son," he glanced at Edward and then turned back to me, "to be happy. I don't have romantic feelings for you, Bella. I can separate this from an affair."

"How can you…um…I mean, can you still…" I stammered. _This has to be the most awkward conversation of my life._

"How can I be intimate with you if I don't have romantic feelings?" He pulled the question right out of my mouth. I lowered my eyes for a second and then returned to his piercing, handsome golden gaze.

"Yes." I replied so quietly, I know a human wouldn't have heard me.

Carlisle winked at Edward. Edward sported an expression that gave me the impression that he had just received an image that he could have lived eternity without.

"Bella, I'm over 3 centuries old, a vampire, an accomplished doctor, and the head of this coven. But, when it comes right down to it…I am just a man. I'm being offered a beautiful woman who wants me to teach her the physical act of love. Bella, I'm honored and humbled." He was so sincere. I was sure that if he was able to, tears would have welled in his eyes.

He turned to Edward and continued, "I'll be kind and gentle. If she hesitates for a split second, I'll stop. She will be in control the entire time. I will keep my composure and restraint. I swear on my honor."

Edward nodded just once to acknowledge that he understood. He hadn't said much and that worried me. _Was he changing his mind? Was he angry? No, he wasn't angry. If he was mad, we would definitely know. He's never struck out at me, but my sweet Prince has a violent temper._

"Alright, Mrs. Cullen, do you have a plan in mind?" My heart jumped at my name, I knew both men heard the skipped beat. Carlisle smiled as he waited for me to respond to him. I gave Edward a quick questioning glance as he gestured for me to go ahead.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure when, but I want Edward to change me right afterwards so I can start my life with him as soon as possible. Or else…" I trailed off, deep in thought. Edward squeezed my hand. I caught his eyes with mine and suddenly was filled with such excitement that it surprised us all.

I continued, "Maybe once my virginity isn't an issue anymore…you know, because of the blood…maybe Edward and I could try to be together before he changes me!" This plan had just entered my mind, I kept going, "If there's no blood and if he is going to change me anyway, it won't matter if he gets carried away and bites! It's perfect!"

I was proud of myself and couldn't hide it with the wide grin I was sporting. Edward didn't look as happy.

"What? It's perfect!" I reiterated. I gave Carlisle a desperate look. He seemed to be contemplating the idea.

"Bella…" Edward started, but Carlisle had moved to the front of his desk and put his hand on Edward's shoulder. We both looked up at the majestic man.

"Edward," Carlisle spoke hesitantly, "Do you think you could do as she asks?"

Edward just stared at a spot on the floor and shook his head, "Carlisle, I'm not strong enough." Then he turned to me, "Bella, I'm afraid that if I do get carried away and…bite…you, I won't be able to stop. I'm sure you don't want everyone in the room with us when we make love." He was right about that. "I can't risk it. It has to be Carlisle. When I change you," he grimaced; "it will be in a controlled setting with everyone around to stop me in case…" he trailed off and gave me a desperate look, "I promise we'll be together, just not while you're human. I'm so sorry." He closed his eyes and hung his head.

"It was just a thought." I conceded. _I'm never going to win this battle._

Carlisle straightened his shoulders, set his face back into doctor mode, and glanced between Edward and me several times before he spoke.

"So, we're settled then?" Carlisle inquired.

Edward looked at me. I studied his face for even the slightest hint of hesitation. I'm sure my face was the deepest crimson it's ever been as I turned to Carlisle, nodded, and decided, "Yes."

Other than his last desperate plea, Edward had been sitting so quietly. I was concerned with how he was really feeling. His stunning golden eyes suddenly held a determined look in them. He hesitated a moment and finally asked, "When?"

Nervously, I looked back and forth between the two men and tried to think of a time. I didn't want to seem eager to get it on with my father-in-law, however, I really didn't want to wait much longer to finally be able to be intimate with my husband or become what I was meant to be, a vampire.

Carlisle must have sensed my dilemma and rescued me within seconds. "Friday night?"

"Why Friday?" Edward was curious.

"That gives Bella two days to make sure she's ok with this." He concluded.

"No." Both men turned to me with surprised expressions. "No," I repeated, "Tomorrow." Four eyebrows rose as I made my declaration.

"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?" Edward seemed confused.

"I'm thinking that will give me time today to prepare, be with you tomorrow," I gestured to Carlisle, "and you," I nodded at Edward, "can change me afterwards. I'll be like you by Monday." I nervously awaited their response.

"Bella, you might want to wait a day or two." Carlisle warned. "Why don't we just wait and see how it goes for the transformation, ok?"

I turned to Edward, desperate, "Please, promise me you will change me after this." I gestured to Carlisle who gave me an understanding smile.

Edward took my warm hand in his cold ones and looked me in the eyes, "I promise…and then always."

"Always." I smiled. A surge of bravery rushed through me, "Carlisle, I'll meet you tomorrow around 7 o'clock in the evening. We'll go from there."

All three of us nodded in agreement. The time was set.

After our chat with Carlisle, Edward and I went back to our room, via the kitchen so I could get a snack, and curled up on the bed so I could sleep. I was exhausted. I was embarrassed. I was nervous. Edward sang my lullaby and for the first time in as long as I could remember, I didn't fall asleep within minutes of him humming.

"Love, are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're not sleeping and you hardly ate." I looked at the ½ eaten sandwich still sitting on the plate on the nightstand.

"Mmm." I replied lazily, not really listening. My mind was elsewhere. _Is this going to hurt a lot? Will I bleed a lot? What will happen when he smells the blood? Should I shave? Should I find out what Carlisle likes? It would suck to get to that point and find out that I turn him off. Should I ask Edward? Maybe I should do what Edward likes. What does Edward like?_

"Bella?" Edward prodded.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Tell me your questions." He traced his fingers up and down my arm, causing me to shiver.

"How did you know I have questions?"

"Bella, you have some major life changes coming up in the next day or so. I'm pretty sure you have to have to questions." He concluded.

I sighed. "Hold me." He was already holding me tight in his strong embrace; I just needed to say it.

He squeezed a little tighter. If felt so good to just be held. Even though he didn't have to breathe, he still did. The soft rise and fall of his marble chest under my head was soothing. I just lay as I was for several minutes with my eyes closed, drinking in the smell and sound of my husband. _My statuesque, Greek god. Mine._

"Edward?" I started.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'm nervous…very nervous." I confided.

"Is there anything I can tell you or help you with before tomorrow?" He seemed genuinely concerned and willing to help.

"Just tell me it's going to be ok."

He took in a deep breath and removed my arms from around his waist.

"Wait…" I started but he turned his body to face me and reached for my hands. He held one of my warm hands in each of his cold ones and looked me straight in the eyes. _God he was beautiful!_

"Isabella Marie Cullen," my heart skipped a beat when he said my full name…my married name…and I know he heard it from the smirk that crossed his face. Almost immediately his face went serious again and he started once more…

"Isabella Marie Cullen, you are my love, my life, my existence. I want to give you everything. My love, my body, my time…but your human blood sings to me so much that this is the only thing I can't do for you. Believe me, I want to more than anything, but the risk is just too great. Please understand." It didn't matter how many times he told me these things, it still didn't make complete sense in my head.

I just nodded and looked down so he wouldn't have to witness my tears again. I felt his hand under my chin, lifting my face to start back at his once more.

"Love, I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't feel it was absolutely necessary. Carlisle will treat you well. He'll be kind and gentle. He has control. I trust him enough to give you to him for a night and Esme is ok with it. It will be just fine. Please, trust me." His eyes were so sincere.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely. Then, when we are able to be together, it will be just as wonderful as we dreamed." _He said '__**we**__ dreamed'_. "Okay?"

"Okay." I yawned. He pulled me back into his arms and hummed my lullaby until I was traveling to dreamland.

I had several dreams that night. I don't remember most of them, but one stuck out. I dreamt that as soon as Carlisle took my virginity and smelled the blood, he lost all control and I screamed and fought, but was no match for him. Edward woke me up at the very moment that Carlisle sunk his teeth into my throat. I sobbed while Edward soothed me back to sleep. Thankfully, the rest of the night was dreamless.

* * *

><p>:)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This is it. This is the chapter that changes everything. I don't condone rape in any way, shape, or form. Writing about it is, however, a great way to deal with the memories.

If you don't want to read about it...stop reading now. For the those who do want to read it...here you go.

***Disclaimer – Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I'm just letting the characters live in my mind for a while.***

* * *

><p>Thursday<p>

Chapter 3

I woke up Thursday with a nervous pit in my stomach. I was alone in the room. As I was turning to see what time it was, a note on the nightstand caught my eye. The paper was plain notebook paper, but a rose was drawn on the top.

_Good morning my love,_

_Don't worry; I haven't gone for long. I decided to go out to pick up a few things that we'll need for your new life. Breakfast is in the refrigerator and Alice left you a box on the counter. I won't be long. I should return around noon._

_~Always~_

_Edward_

_Well, that settles that then_. The bright red numbers on the digital clock told me that it was 8:30 am. Less than 12 hours until Carlisle deflowers me. _Wow. That's a strange thought. I suppose this is the first time in history that a woman needs to give herself to her husband's father to keep her husband from killing her. Someone should write a book about me. It would definitely have adventures! _

I started to untangle myself from the mess I had made with the sheets. _Stupid nightmares_. _Good thing my husband is indestructible. I'm sure he'd be covered in bruises and bumps every day from my frightened thrashing every night when I sleep. I am looking forward to not having to sleep anymore. However, Edward will only change me after I've had one last human experience, but since he can't do it, that leads me to Carlisle. Wow._

I shook my head to regain my focus and stood up. I immediately met the floor with my face. Sigh. _Stupid sheets._ I caught a whiff of a rusty odor…blood. _Crap. What did I cut now?_ Just then the stinging started and I looked down at the point of origin: my knee. It was just another small scrape to add to my collection. It already stopped bleeding so there's no need for concern. _I definitely can't wait until I'm not breakable anymore._

Carefully, I removed the sheet from around my ankles and made my way to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of jeans and long sleeved shirt along the way. I decided to shower later so I'd be fresh for Carlisle. I shook my head at the absurdity of this entire situation. After getting dressed, I remembered the note said there was breakfast downstairs. Even more carefully than I had made my way to the bathroom, I descended the stairs. The house was bright and open and I loved it here. It's so rare that the house was completely empty. I hadn't realized I was just standing there in silence until my stomach growled. _Fine. I'll feed you._ Quickly, I went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. There was a plate sitting on the middle shelf covered in foil and had a note:

_French toast with sausage and blueberries. I followed your recipe. Hope I got it right._

_~Edward_

_He cooked for me?_ My heart jumped a little as a wave of love flew through me. _How lucky am I? _I heated up my breakfast and began to eat. _Pretty good…a little sweet, but not bad!_ My eyes wandered around the kitchen and settled on a small box on the counter. _Alice._ I forgot about the box. I reached over the table and grabbed the box. After shoving a few more forkfuls of my breakfast into my mouth, I began to open the 8x10 flat brown box. Knowing Alice, it was probably something ridiculously expensive and unnecessary. Slowly, I lifted the lid and peeked in…a notebook? A plain pen was lying across the top. I took the pen and notebook out of the box. Inside the front cover was a simple handwritten note:

_For your memories. ~Alice_

I smiled. _Now this was a gift._ Quickly, I finished my breakfast, washed the plate and fork, poured myself a glass of water, grabbed my new notebook and pen, and settled in to the sofa to await the return of my love. I had only written a few pages about my life since I met Edward when I heard a pounding on the front door.

"BELLA!" A male voice shouted. "Bella? Are you here? I see your truck! Open the door!" Confused as to who in their right mind would bang on the door and scream like that, I slowly made my way to the front door and peeked through the window. _Mike Newton._ Sigh. I grumbled a little as I opened the door.

"Yes?" I began, but he quickly interrupted.

"Bella. Thank god you're here. I've been looking for you everywhere…" He spoke so frantically; I stopped breathing.

"Mike, what is it?" I was getting scared. _Edward, where are you? _

"It's Charlie," my heart skipped a beat; "he fell at our store and is unconscious. You need to come with me."

"Hang on; I need to leave a note for Edw…"

"No! We don't have time. We have to get to the hospital now." I knew Carlisle would be there so I'd be safe. He'll tell Edward where I am.

I shut the door behind me and ran to Mike's car with him. I jumped in the passenger seat and put on my seat belt as Mike peeled out of the driveway. He started towards the main road.

"What happened? Did someone call Carlisle? Is anyone with him? Will he be ok? How did you find the Cullen's house?" I rattled out the questions without stopping to hear the answers. I was so consumed with worry that I didn't even notice that Mike had turned in the opposite direction of the hospital and went further out of town.

I looked around at the woods on my right and turned to Mike on my left.

"What? Wait. You said…" I gave him a very confused and angry look.

"I lied." He started to slow down and took a right turn into the woods. I couldn't speak. My heart was pounding. He had an expression that I couldn't place. Anger? Hurt? Fear?

"You what? Where is Charlie?" I demanded.

"He's probably fine." Mike sounded irritated.

"Probably? You made all that up?" I looked out of the windshield to try to figure out where we might be going. All I saw were trees. I don't remember this part of the woods. I was lost. I knew Mike wasn't though. Suddenly, I saw a glimpse of something blue ahead and to the left of the makeshift road. _A tent._ Mike pulled up next to it and shut off the engine. He hadn't spoken in the last few minutes and just turned his head and one corner of his mouth sneered upwards. His eyes were dark and I was suddenly terrified. _Run._

_(This is where Mike gets sinister...just warning you...)_

I reached for the seatbelt's buckle and felt his hand on mine. He unlocked it and leaned towards me. He missed my mouth by inches as I turned and opened the door. I felt a tug at the back of my shoulder as I bolted from the car. I ran. _Don't fall…get away…EDWARD!..._ I heard heavy footsteps behind me and then the ground flew up towards my face. Consciousness toyed with my mind as I felt someone pick me up and carry me. Everything went black.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and tried to focus. _Oh, my head…_ I couldn't move. I looked down at myself. _Naked! Oh God!_ The reality of my situation became clear as I realized I was tied, standing, to a tree while Mike sat on a chair across from me. He just stared at me. I shivered as a gust of wind blew past. I tried to reason with him.

"Mike," my voice shook, "what's going on? Why are you doing this?" He didn't answer. He just stood up and stepped towards me. I flinched away and closed my eyes as I felt the back of his hand lightly brush my cheek. Then suddenly he slapped me with the other hand. Tears fell freely down my burning face.

"Please…" I whispered.

He finally spoke in a very suggestive tone, "Please what, Bella? Huh?" He moved closer so his whole body was an inch from mine.

"Don't do this," I pleaded. Tear burning. "Please." I ended meekly.

"Why? You're such a tease! You deserve this." I stared at him, horrified.

"I'm married to Edward Cullen, Mike. He'll kill you." I threatened. _Edward, help me. Where are you? Surely Alice would have seen something by now._ All I could do was beg and cry. The sharp bark of the tree was digging into my back and my head hurt like hell. I tried to struggle but he had me tied so tight to the tree trunk, arms to the side and legs spread. There was no way out. _Edward..._

As if he knew what I was thinking, Mike spoke, "I know he's gone for the weekend. I saw him in the store buying camping equipment and discussing the mountains with his brothers." _Edward. Jasper. Emmett._ "I knew you were alone when I saw the doctor's car at the hospital and his wife walking into the grocery store." _Carlisle. Esme._ "The tiny dark haired one and the blonde were headed out of town, fast." _Alice. Rosalie._ "Charlie's at the station. We live in a small town, Bella. And I'm not stupid." Tears burned my face. My wrists ached and my lungs were begging to be able to take a deep breath. "I knew you stayed here for your honeymoon and when I saw your truck in the driveway…you made this too easy, Bella." He reached around to my left hand and removed my wedding ring.

"No. Don't…" I begged.

"What? This?" He held up my ring. The symbol of love and devotion from my husband. "Nice. Expensive?" My eyes narrowed. "Oh well, his loss." Then Mike threw my ring into the woods with as much force as he could. I quickly made a mental note of the direction that he threw it in.

"You should have been mine." His hand came up to cup my breast. He leaned his body against mine and made sure I understood his arousal as he flexed his hips into me. His mouth went to my right ear and he whispered, "Your precious Cullen," he spat his name, "doesn't seem like the gentle type. So, I'll make this easy and familiar to you." He moved his mouth to my left ear and added, "I like it rough anyway." He backed up and winked at me as he pinched my nipple. _Bastard._ I froze.

He backed away and his gaze raked over me as if he was inspecting me. Then he nodded as if to confirm his thought and was at my side, untying the knots of the rope around my feet. I waited. As soon as my arms were free, I ran. I didn't care that I was naked, I had to try. Once again, I felt a hard blow to my back and I fell forward. I was dragged across the rough ground and thrown into the tent. He zipped the door shut and tore off the zipper handle. Almost immediately he lunged at me and tied my hands together and secured the other end of the rope to a cement block he had placed in the corner. He leaned over me and smiled as he ran his hands over my body. I tried to struggle, but I was exhausted. I still had to try.

"Looks like you like this!" He taunted as his hand slid between my legs. "Don't worry, you'll love this if you like it rough. Do you? No, never mind. This is about me. You whore!" He bent his head and sank his teeth into my breast. I sobbed.

He was delusional. I wasn't aroused in the least. He must have taken my struggling as a turn on. _Asshole_. I could hear metal clanking. _His buckle._ Then a zipper. _This is really happening._ I closed my eyes and turned my head as I felt him spread my legs and position himself between them.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I whispered and the tears exploded again as Mike pushed himself into me in one fast motion and then stilled. I screamed as loud as I could. He was mumbling to himself, but I didn't pay attention. The pain was blinding. Just as he began to move again, I heard a low growl, tearing fabric, and my attacker was suddenly lifted off of me. I opened my eyes and saw a very frightened Mike cowering in the corner. Turning my head I met the eyes of my rescuer…

* * *

><p>Hehe...I've always wanted to leave a cliffhanger...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Don't hate me. I'm just writing down what comes into my head. Honestly, the ink just flowed from the pen...I couldn't stop it. If you're still with me, here is the next chapter...short, but necessary.

***Disclaimer – Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I'm just letting the characters live in my mind for a while.***

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Snarling teeth, furious eyes,…russet fur.

_Jacob. Oh god._

"Jacob! Help me!" My voice came out strained and cracking. In the next second, Jacob leapt over me and lunged at my assailant and snatched him up in his strong jaws. Jacob proceeded to drag Mike out of the tent. I heard Mike screaming and Jake snarling. There was a sickening, crunching sound and a loud thud. Then nothing.

I was naked, tied up, scared, probably bruised and bleeding, cold,…and alone. I turned to my side and drew my knees up to my chest; my hands were still high above my head. I closed my eyes and sobbed as tears streamed down my face. _Edward…he won't want me now._ I sobbed harder.

I felt a warm hand on mine and I jumped. My eyes flew open and I instinctively struggled to get away.

"Bella…it's me, Jake. I'm gonna get you home." His hands raised, palms facing me to show me he meant no harm. He soothed me as he slowly reached to untie the restraints. He looked around for a minute and reached for a blanket that was buried in the corner. Quickly, he covered me and picked me up. I flinched.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you. I'm taking you home. He won't hurt you again. They're all looking for you." He babbled on.

"J-Jake? H-how…?" He explained as he walked with me cradled in his arms. I don't know why he didn't run. His warmth felt good. I was so cold. _So dirty. _

"Shh…" Jacob looked down at me with sorrow in his eyes. "Your bloodsu…Edward," he corrected himself, "said he got home and you weren't there. Said it looked like you left in a hurry. Your truck was still in the driveway, but there were tire-burn marks leading out of town. He followed them to the treaty line. Then he called me. Frankly, I'm surprised he didn't just run into the woods, but he said he didn't need the entire family to get killed for breaking the line. He thought I kidnapped you. After we cleared up that confusion, the pack and I set out to help search for you." He paused a minute to readjust his hold when I whimpered from pain.

"Sorry. Ok?" I nodded and he continued walking.

"How…H-how did y-you find m-me?" My sobbing made it hard to talk. He just hugged me closer as he explained.

"I heard you scream. I could smell…him. There was a strong scent in the direction of your screaming and I instantly knew what was happening. As soon as I saw the tent, I tore into it and he flew to the corner. You know the rest. I'm so sorry, Bella." His voice hitched in his throat. "I saw what he did to you. I'm so sorry I couldn't find you faster."

"Wh-where's Ed-Edward?"

"He's waiting. Seth stayed with him in case you showed up and he needed to call off the search. Before I phased back I told Seth to let them know I found you. He'll be waiting. In fact, there he is." He nodded ahead of us. I turned my head to face the next part of this horrible day.

Edward saw me the second Jacob mentioned seeing him. Edward paced frantically, like an animal gearing up to attack, while he waited, impatiently, at the treaty line. The same moment Jacob stepped over the line, Edward was gathering me in his arms. Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were waiting by the cars. Emmett yelled, "Bring her home. We'll meet you there." Edward didn't even acknowledge that he heard him.

"Jacob, what hap…" His eyes narrowed and he growled with fury. _He knows. He hates me now._ Jake must be showing Edward how he found me through his thoughts. "NO! Oh, Bella…no, no, no, no, no… Oh god…" _I knew it. He thinks I'm filthy._

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Edward roared. I felt the deep vibrations in his chest as he shook with rage. Suddenly he paused and gave Jake a quick nod. Then he relaxed his tone, "Thank you, Jacob."

"Bella, love, I'm taking you home." I closed my eyes in relief. I'm always safe in Edward's arms.

"Jacob?" I turned to see if he was coming with us.

"He went to go clean up the mess. He'll stop by later, if that's ok with you." He answered my searching look.

"What mess?" Are you going to kill…" I took a breath. "Mike." I felt Edward's arms stiffen for a moment and then he held me tighter. I didn't want him to leave. Even it if it was to avenge my honor.

"Jacob already killed him, love. He won't hurt you again." _Well, that explains the crunching sounds and the thud._ A wave of relief washed over me until a thought occurred to me…murder!

"Edward! How will we explain Mike's death?" I was happy he was dead, but his murder wasn't going to go over well for Jacob. I panicked.

"Calm down, love. Jacob is going to make it look like an animal attack." He smiled at the thought. "Shouldn't be too hard to stage."

I relaxed again and he whispered, "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>I never did like Mike.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer – Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I'm just letting the characters live in my mind for a while.***

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Alice came running to the door as Esme held it open for us. Carlisle was pacing the living room and stopped to give me a concerned smile as Edward set me down on the sofa. Alice looked so sad.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't see. I wasn't watching you because I didn't want to see…" she hesitated as she glanced up at Carlisle, and then turned her focus back to me, "Bella…I'm so sorry."

"Alice, it's not your fault." She moved to give me a hug and backed off again when I winced.

"Bella, please, let me examine you to make sure there is no severe damage. Since your attacker is dead, there is no need for evidence to prosecute, but we still need to check for STD's and pregnancy." He was such a kind, caring man. At this moment I'm truly sorry that our plan didn't work out. _Carlisle would have at least been gentle. He wouldn't have tied me down. He wouldn't have called me names. He wouldn't have left me feeling dirty, vile, used,…disgusting._ I burst into tears. Esme ordered everyone out of the house, except Carlisle, until one of us gave the ok to return.

"No. I'm not leaving," Edward protested to her and turned to me, "that is, unless you want me to go."

"Edward, please stay…" I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving.

"Is there anything I can do?" Esme's eyes told me that she hoped there was something she could do to ease the pain.

Carlisle put his hand on her waist and spoke to her quietly. She nodded in agreement to whatever it was he said, and turned back to me, "I'll be back later, sweetie." She kissed the top of my head and motioned for the others to follow her out the door. Alice gave me a gentle hug and Rose nodded and gave me an understanding smile. Jasper threw a wave of calm at me and looked generally uncomfortable, as usual, but Emmett looked pissed. I'm sure this is bringing up the memories for both him and Rose for what she went through. They all filed out the door quietly and quickly. Then they were gone.

When it was just Edward, Carlisle, and me, the air in the room became thick with tension. Carlisle was concerned with organizing my exam; Edward sat next to me and tried to sooth me. I could only curl up and sob.

Carlisle had finished setting up his tools and fixed his eyes on mine. "We should get this done as soon as possible, Bella. Do you want Edward here during the exam?"

"Yes." My voice was so meek sounding. Edward squeezed my hand and kissed my temple. Carlisle pulled him aside. He spoke quietly, but I could still hear him. I wondered if he meant for me to hear him.

"Edward, you can stay as she wishes, but you must control your anger. Remember, Mike Newton is dead. You are better served here, helping Bella. It won't do her any justice if you can't remain calm. She is scared, hurt, and needs you…us. Do you understand me?" Edward nodded and returned to my side.

"Shall we do this in your room? You might be more comfortable in your own bed." Carlisle's thoughtfulness never ceased to amaze me. He was just too wonderful.

"Yes." Edward carried me up to our room and laid me down gently.

**CPOV**

Unfortunately, she's not the first victim of sexual assault I have encountered in my career. _I will never understand what drives a man to do this to a woman. When she says no, that should be the end of it. I hate this part._ I could tell she was scared and self-conscious. I gave her a blanket and Edward and I stepped out of the room so she could undress. Even though I was several yards away, from her, I caught a fresh wave of the scent of blood, sweat, and man mixed with her otherwise fresh feminine scent. It smelled strong. I had a feeling this was going to be hard to see.

"Ok. I'm ready," she whispered.

I braced myself and turned to go back into the room. Edward's hand shot out and caught my shoulder. _I'll take care of her, Edward. I promised I would. This is just turning out differently than anyone of us anticipated._ He nodded. It pained me to see my children go through this. I checked my watch: 6:53 pm. _I should have been getting ready to help her in a different way right now. Poor Bella. _A slight wave of disappointment washed over me and left just as quickly. _She would have been mine for tonight, now I had to pick up the pieces of some idiot who though he was better than anyone else._ Edward caught my eye. He was a little surprised at my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I truly was.

"It's ok. Let's get this over with." After a quiet knock, I opened the door. She was sitting up against the headboard. She looked tired and was slightly withdrawn. Edward was by her side almost as soon as I opened the door.

I had to steel myself and block out the father in me. "Ok, Bella. First, I need to check your upper body to make sure there are no broken bones." I was in doctor mode now. I helped her sit up and moved the blanket. She left her shirt on.

"Bella, I need you to lift your shirt." She hesitated. I lowered my face to meet her eyes, "It's alright. You are safe. You know that, right?" She nodded and reached for the hem of her shirt and slowly moved it upwards.

I hadn't completely prepared myself for what I was seeing. Her back was scratched and scabs had already started to form. Edward took a sharp breath and held it. I shot him a 'calm down' look. It wasn't a request. He understood.

As I started to clean the wounds, I felt her ribs and asked if any of them hurt. She shook her head. I couldn't feel any that were broken. That was good. I moved to her front and she instinctively covered herself.

"Bella, trust me." I encouraged her as I lightly touched her arms checking the bruises. I haven't seen someone endure the pain she must be in with so much dignity. The poor girl was covered in deep purple and black. I could only imagine what I'll find lower on her body. There were deep red and purple marks where what looked like rope burns encircled her wrists. She flinched when I reached for her hands. I paused and tried again. This time she lowered her arms. Her chest was badly bruised, but again, I felt nothing broken. That was a relief. I took note of the bite marks on her breasts. Thank god Mike was only human. _Sick bastard._ When I was finished checking out her upper body, Edward helped her pull her shirt back down. She winced. I chided myself for not offering her any pain medicine. I needed to know if anything hurt, but I could have dulled the pain for her a little bit.

"Bella, I need to examine your lower body now. Would you like something for the pain?" She nodded.

"A shot will be faster, is that ok?" She hesitated but nodded again. Quickly, I prepared the correct dosage and she went pale.

"I'll be quick." I reassured her before quickly injecting the liquid into her arm. Within minutes she relaxed.

"Bella, I'll talk you through this, ok?" I waited for her to acknowledge me. She nodded. "Bella, I need you to lay down flat on your back and put your knees up." Edward laid down right next to her and held her hands. He looked over at me, worried. I knew what he was concerned about. _Do you want me to describe it?_ I knew he'd know what I meant.

He replied quickly and too quiet for her to hear, "Yes, I want to be prepared when you tell her. I know it's bad, I can smell it." Bella was in full effect of the pain meds now. She was conscious and coherent, but relaxed.

"Bella, sweetie, I need you to open your legs so I can examine you." I tried to be kind as I instructed her and lifted the fabric draped over her to gain entrance. _I hate this part. The poor girl lived through the most horrific ordeal a woman could suffer and now I, her doctor and her father-in-law, but still just another man was going to touch her at her most private core._ I only hoped I could keep her trust and moved on with as much sympathy and kindness as I could muster.

I looked her right in the eye and hoped she could see that I was truly concerned. I've had patients that have gone through this suddenly start to panic when I touch them. Usually, I have a female in the room with me and the patient, but Bella seems more comfortable with Edward here. Hopefully, he'll be enough to keep her calm. It's very disheartening when the patient becomes hysterical. I showed her that I had put clean gloves on my hands. Sometimes, I've learned, it helps the victim to know that there is something between themselves and the person doing the exam; even if it is only a thin layer of latex. It seems to make them feel safer; less violated.

"Alright, Bella, I'm going to touch your leg and adjust your position a little so I can exam you easily and quickly. Ok?" She nodded and looked away. I lightly touched her inner thighs with my fingertips and she closed her eyes. I saw her hand squeeze Edwards so tight, her knuckles were turning white. _Poor girl._ I pushed her legs a little wider and, no matter how many times I've seen this type of horror, it never ceases to shock me when I actually see the damage that a man can do to a woman. The only positive I could think of in this situation is to thank god that the man this time was only human. Imagine if he'd been an immortal…_my god_…I now completely understand Edward's hesitation in bedding his wife. Quickly, I regained my wits and started to make a mental checklist of the damage.

_Severe bruising on inner thighs looks like purple hand prints. Dried blood covering her vaginal opening and trailing down her inner thighs. _I sighed._ Her virginity._ At that thought, I heard Edward draw in a breath. I looked up at him and silently asked him if he wanted me to continue. He met my gaze and nodded, closing his eyes. I noticed that Bella's tears were drifting down her cheeks. I continued with the exam.

"Bella, I'm going to touch you now. I have to open you a little so I can get a swab of any evidence still available. This will also allow me to see if you need any further care. Ok? Are you alright?" She just nodded again. Her tears flowed freely now and she buried her face into Edward's chest. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

Lightly, I placed just the tips of my fingers at her womanly opening and she sucked in a breath and immediately clamped her legs together, trapping my arm. I maneuvered my arm to free it.

"Bella, look at me, dear." She shook her head. "Bella. Look at me." I was a little more stern now. I needed to survey the damage and fix her up as best I could. She slowly turned her head and opened her eyes to stare back into mine. Her eyes showed fear.

"Bella, Edward is right next to you. He's holding you safe in his arms. It's just me, Carlisle. Ok? I promise I'm going to do the best I can to be gentle. I need to examine you, dear. You need to let me look. Ok? Come on, sweetie…" She closed her eyes again and buried her face into Edward's chest. She relaxed her legs again and I quickly moved in to finish the exam before she shut down completely. I continued my mental notes for Edward.

_Severe tearing on outer opening and one deep tear along the inside. Will require a few stitches._ Quickly, I stitched her up. She didn't even notice. _Her mind is shifting away from us. She is shutting down. I'll hurry._ Edward squeezed her hand and spoke quietly to her. She mumbled something, but wouldn't look at him. I took a swab of the fluids and bagged the sample to send in to the lab. I covered her back up and removed my gloves. She didn't move. Edward shook his head at me slowly. She was gone. Now we just wait until she decides she is safe enough to come back to us.

I gathered my tools and stood up. Turning back, I saw my son holding his wife with so much love and devotion. If a vampire could cry, this would be the perfect moment for it. I sighed. _I'm sorry, Edward. Whenever she's ready, she can shower and change. I have all I need. We'll give her the morning after pill tomorrow. Her physical wounds will heal in time. We all need to be here for her emotional ones. _He nodded and I quietly exited the room to give them some privacy.

* * *

><p>I wish all doctors were like Carlisle. *swoon*<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer – Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I'm just letting the characters live in my mind for a while.***

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Monday

BPOV

It was dark. I couldn't see. I could hear…something…breathing? Heavy breathing. It was coming closer, getting louder. It was right next to my ear. He just breathed without touching me. His breath was hot on my neck and was moving lower. He stood behind me. I wasn't restrained, but was still unable to move. The warmth got warmer…hot…burning…I felt the breaking of skin; could smell the blood. This wasn't Edward. Who is this? "No! Stop!"…

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" I felt cold, strong hands on my shoulders. My eyes snapped open and immediately tried to focus on the face in front of me. _Carlisle._ He looked panicked, which was rare for him.

"Carlisle?" I blinked and tried to focus.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm here." _Why was he here? Where is Edward?_

As if he read my mind, "Edward is with Jacob." I tensed. _Why would he be with Jake?_

"It's ok," he continued, "they're collaborating their stories. The police want to question everyone in the area now that they've found the body. Or what's left of it anyway." I cringed. _Wait…body?_

"I was on the phone with the lab when I heard you scream. Everyone else has left to hunt. I just returned from hunting so that Edward could go meet Jacob. Then he'll hunt so that he's here with you later while you heal." _Heal?_

"I'll stay with you until he gets back. Don't worry, Bella, I'll take care of you." He was talking as if I knew exactly what was going on.

"The lab?" I was confused. _What was he talking about?_

"Bella, don't you remember? I sent in a sample for testing."

"Right." I was confused. I tried to sit up. "What happened?"

Carlisle tilted his head in confusion and then something dawned on him. He seemed concerned. I racked my brain, which wasn't an easy feat considering the throbbing that threatened to overtake my consciousness.

"Do you know who and where you are? Who am I?" _Didn't I already say his name once? Maybe he was just checking._

"You are Carlisle. I'm Bella. I'm at home in mine and Edward's room." I tried to remember what day it was. Glancing outside, I noticed it was dusk. I looked back to my father-in-law and took a deep breath, "I know why you're her now."

"Ok, good. Tell me why, just so I'm sure you're ok." He was going to make me say it. He was obviously here to deflower me for Edward. Why else would he be in my room when everyone else is gone. I couldn't bring myself to spit out the words so I thought I'd just get started. I pushed myself further up so I was sitting completely upright. _Why am I in so much pain? Did I fall again?_

"It's ok, take your time." _So kind. _I reached for the hem of my t-shirt and began to pull it up. Immediately, I felt a strong cold hand stopping mine and a simultaneous gasp from the direction of the door. _Edward. Why was he here?_ Carlisle had an astonished look across his beautiful face as he reached to stop me from pulling my shirt off. Edward looked confused as he crossed the room quickly and said something quietly. Carlisle must have responded in his mind because in seconds Edward was at my side pushing my shirt back down. _God he's gorgeous. And why the hell do I hurt?_!

"But…" I began. _So confused._ "I thought you wanted me to…" I glanced at Carlisle. "…to…" _I must be wrong about something. Maybe I misunderstood. Maybe it's not 7 pm yet._

"Today's Thursday, right? Isn't that why you're here?" I begged for release from this haze in my pounding head.

Edward took a deep, unnecessary breath and put a hand under my chin to turn my face to look directly at him. After a quick flicker of his eyes towards Carlisle, he began.

"Bella, today is Saturday. We had our discussion with Carlisle four days ago. You've been unconscious for two days." _I don't remember._ _Have I changed? No, I wouldn't be in so much pain._ Panic entered my mind. _What did Carlisle do?_

Carlisle must have sensed my fear, as did Edward. Edward caught me as I tried to get up and Carlisle immediately moved from where he was sitting next to me and stood at the foot of the bed bracing his hands lightly on the foot board.

"What did you do to me?" I spat at Carlisle. "Edward, what happened?" I was crying now. _So confused._

"Bella…" Carlisle started, but I quickly interrupted him.

"No! You lied! You said you'd be gentle. Why do I hurt so badly? I thought you could control yourself…why can't I remember it? Is that what you do? Do vampires do that? Take a woman, cause her pain, and then make her forget how it happened?" The tears were flowing freely now.

Edward finally spoke, "Bella, it wasn't Carlisle." He sounded frustrated and a bit shocked.

"What?" My eyes darted between the two of them. Carlisle shook his head and looked at Edward. Again, he must have said something in his mind because Edward nodded and then the next thing out of his mouth shocked me. "You were raped."

"Wh-What?" The word came out so softly, if they weren't vampires, they wouldn't have heard me.

"Bella, love, Carlisle didn't hurt you. He didn't take your virginity." He looked down at our hands, joining them together before he finished. "Mike Newton did."

My eyes widened, "What!"

"Bella, Mike kidnapped you Thursday morning. Jacob found you that late afternoon and brought you back here."

_Jacob?_

"Love, we were too late. Mike already…actually, he was in the middle of…it…when Jacob tore him off of you and killed him." _The body._

Suddenly, I started having flashes of clarity. _Memories?_

*Flash* _A tent in the woods. Tied naked to a tree. Mike. My ring flying. Oh god. Jacob ripping through the tent. Edward carrying me. Carlisle touching me._ * End Flash*

Suddenly everything rushed back. I broke down. Tears streamed down my face. I could hear both men sigh and I felt cold arms around me. _Edward._

"Edward, I tried to run. He was too fast. Somehow I was knocked unconscious because I woke up tied to a tree, n-naked, while he just stared at me and then he….he t-touched m-me." Edward growled and Carlisle let out a low hiss. I had to get it all out. They had to know.

I continued, "He said you probably like it…r-rough…so he'd make it familiar to me. He bit my chest and grabbed me ev-everywhere. I'm so sorry, Edward. I tried to run again when he untied me. He's so freaking fast! He dragged me into the tent and then…then…" I was sobbing too hard to finish.

Edward pulled me into his arms, "Shh…it's ok now, my love. He's dead. He can't hurt you anymore. We're here and we love you. I have something for you…" He untangled one of his arms from our embrace to reach into his pocket. He pulled out my wedding ring!

"Where…where did you find it?" I held out my shaky left hand so he could put my ring back on my finger. As he slid it on, he explained, "Jacob found it."

"Jacob?" I was a little surprised that he brought it back with how much he hates the fact that I'm married to Edward.

"He said to tell you that he loves you and always will." I cried.

I straightened myself up and faced Carlisle, "You examined me, right? I only remember the first part. When you had to go…down there…things get a little hazy. Am I ok?"

Carlisle spoke softly, "Bella, you've had a very traumatic experience. It's no wonder your mind blocked it out for a time. I received the lab results just a short while ago; no STD's are showing up. You weren't quite awake yesterday, but enough so we could get you to take the morning after pill. Do you wish to know the details of your exam?"

"No. Just tell me I'm going to be ok." I didn't need to hear how badly I was torn up. I could feel it.

"Physically, Bella, you'll be just fine. You may struggle with the emotional aspect for a while." He paused for a moment. I took the opportunity to ask if I could have a moment alone with him as a patient with her doctor.

"Bella," Edward asked, "What can I do?"

"Please, Edward, I just want to ask Carlisle a few questions and then you can come back in."

He kissed my forehead and nodded at Carlisle. "I'll be just outside. I won't listen, so say my name when you want me to come back in." I nodded and tried to get comfortable again.

After Edward was outside, Carlisle made his way back to the side of the bed and silently requested permission to sit down. I nodded once.

"I…I don't know where to start." _Why was I nervous? This was Carlisle._

"Bella, what you've been through is one of the hardest things you'll ever go through in your life. I wish it was something you never had to endure. Please know that you can talk to any of us…" he reached for my chin and turned my face to look right at his. I searched his face and found only love. He took my hand in his, "I mean that, Bella, any of us. Understand?"

"Y-yes. I un-understand." I paused as a quick sob escaped my lips. "Um…"

"Take your time." _He had to be the most patient man ever._

"I wanted to say how s-sorry I am…for earlier. I thought…" I stared at my hands, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"Do you mean when you thought I was here to honor our agreement?"

"Yes."

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. I have to be honest, I wish I had been." My heart quickened as I looked up at him. A smirk crossed his perfect mouth. "What I mean is, if it were me that showed you the physical ways of love for the first time, you wouldn't be sitting here bruised and bleeding. I would have been kind, gentle. I would have been a gentleman for you, just as Edward will be once you've changed." Once again, my heart jumped.

"Carlisle…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "when Edward comes back in here, I'm going to ask him to change me. Now." I saw an expression cross his face, but it was too quick for me to register what it meant. "Will you help me?...Please?"

Carlisle closed his eyes and gave my hand a squeeze. He seemed to be thinking. Slowly, he raised his eyes to mine once more and nodded in agreement. "If he won't, I will. You've suffered enough as a human. It's time." I smiled and hurled myself into his arms with the biggest hug I've ever been able to give. I didn't care that the motion surged pain through my body once again. If he weren't a stone solid vampire, I'd have knocked him over. Instead, he returned my embrace with all the love and care that I could expect from Carlisle. When I released him, he brushed my hair away from my face and smiled. I sat back and we both looked towards the door.

"Edward, please return." Carlisle spoke softly, but with authority. Edward was back at my side in seconds and knew something was going on. Carlisle gave me a kiss on the forehead and his golden eyes met Edward's, "Change her."

"What? Now? No!" I flinched at the sudden outburst. _Edward was still being so stubborn!_

Carlisle spoke again, "Edward. She's ready. She needs to change. She needs to go on with her life with you. Leave all of the pain and hurt of her human life behind. I'll stay here to help you stop."

"Bella…" his eyes begged for me to reconsider. All I could do was return his stare with my own plea. He met Carlisle's steady gaze, then returned to my eyes. His head ducked down for a moment and he ran his hand through his flawless hair. He sighed. "Alright."

I was almost giddy! My stomach was doing turns and my head spun.

Carlisle helped me to lie back onto the bed. Edward knelt beside me, holding my hand. Carlisle knelt on the floor next to the bed and held my other hand. I took one last look at my father-in-law and smiled. He pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles. "You'll be fine, Bella. We'll be waiting."

Edward took a deep breath and leaned over me. He held my hand in one of his, while his other hand came up to stroke my cheek. He kissed me with all of the passion he had inside of him and then broke the kiss to turn my face away from him. Just before I closed my eyes for the final time as a human, Carlisle smiled at me, so loving, so compassionate.

Edward whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry, Love. Forgive me."

Then I felt the sting…the fire…the hell…

* * *

><p>Well, that's it. I wrote an alternate ending to this where Mike doesn't show up at all and the original plans work out just fine. Shall I post it as a separate story?<p> 


	7. Alternate Chapter 3

**AN: First of all, THANK YOU to everyone who has read my story "Interrupted Plans"! I can't tell you how thrilled I am that you took the time to read what goes on in my head. **

**Second, this is an alternate ending to "Interrupted Plans". What if Mike didn't make an appearance? What if "Interrupted Plans" was actually "According to Plan"? **

**I was going to make this its own story with a new title, but wasn't sure of the rules for duplicate entries which the first two chapters would be. (Remember, I'm new here!)**

**The alternate story line starts within Alternate Chapter 3 below (I labeled where it starts) and continues through Alternate Chapter 4 and 5 (which are in Carlisle's POV).**

**This is a Bella/Carlisle pairing…don't like it, don't read it. **

**Let me know what you think! Please review! **

***Disclaimer – Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I'm just letting the characters live in my mind for a while.***

Thursday

Chapter 3

I woke up Thursday with a nervous pit in my stomach. I was alone in the room. As I was turning to see what time it was, a note on the nightstand caught my eye. The paper was plain notebook paper, but a rose was drawn on the top.

Good morning my love,

Don't worry; I haven't gone for long. I decided to go out to pick up a few things that we'll need for your new life. Breakfast is in the refrigerator and Alice left you a box on the counter. I won't be long. I should return around noon.

~Always~

Edward

_Well, that settles that then_. The bright red numbers on the digital clock told me that it was 8:30 am. Less than 12 hours until Carlisle deflowers me. _Wow. That's a strange thought. I suppose this is the first time in history that a woman needs to give herself to her husband's father to keep her husband from killing her. Someone should write a book about me. It would definitely have adventures! _

I started to untangle myself from the mess I had made with the sheets. _Stupid nightmares_. _Good thing my husband is indestructible. I'm sure he'd be covered in bruises and bumps every day from my frightened thrashing every night when I sleep. I am looking forward to not having to sleep anymore. However, Edward will only change me after I've had one last human experience, but since he can't do it, that leads me to Carlisle. Wow._

I shook my head to regain my focus and stood up. I immediately met the floor with my face. Sigh. _Stupid sheets._ I caught a whiff of a rusty odor…blood. _Crap. What did I cut now?_ Just then the stinging started and I looked down at the point of origin: my knee. It was just another small scrape to add to my collection. It already stopped bleeding so there's no need for concern. _I definitely can't wait until I'm not breakable anymore._

Carefully, I removed the sheet from around my ankles and made my way to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of jeans and long sleeved shirt along the way. I decided to shower later so I'd be fresh for Carlisle. I shook my head at the absurdity of this entire situation. After getting dressed, I remembered the note said there was breakfast downstairs. Even more carefully than I had made my way to the bathroom, I descended the stairs. The house was bright and open and I loved it here. It's so rare that the house was completely empty. I hadn't realized I was just standing there in silence until my stomach growled. _Fine. I'll feed you._ Quickly, I went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. There was a plate sitting on the middle shelf covered in foil and had a note:

French toast with sausage and blueberries. I followed your recipe. Hope I got it right.

~Edward

_He cooked for me?_ My heart jumped a little as a wave of love flew through me. _How lucky am I? _I heated up my breakfast and began to eat. _Pretty good…a little sweet, but not bad!_ My eyes wandered around the kitchen and settled on a small box on the counter. _Alice._ I forgot about the box. I reached over the table and grabbed the box. After shoving a few more forkfuls of my breakfast into my mouth, I began to open the 8x10 flat brown box. Knowing Alice, it was probably something ridiculously expensive and unnecessary. Slowly, I lifted the lid and peeked in…a notebook? A plain pen was lying across the top. I took the pen and notebook out of the box. Inside the front cover was a simple handwritten note:

For your memories. ~Alice

I smiled. _Now this was a gift._ Quickly, I finished my breakfast, washed the plate and fork, poured myself a glass of water, grabbed my new notebook and pen, and settled in to the sofa to await the return of my love.

I hadn't been watching the time. Alice's gift was so simple and thoughtful. I decided to fill my new notebook with information about my life thus far. I want the reminder available after I'm changed. Everyone says it's hard to remember their human life after a while. Perhaps, if I catalog my experiences thus far, it won't be a problem for me.

(**begin alternate ending**)

I jumped when the clock began to signal the time. True to his word, as the final chime rang 12, my perfect vampire husband strode through the door carrying a plain paper bag. His quick kiss on my warm mouth sent a shot of fire straight to my center.

"Hi." He gave me a wide smile, revealing his impossibly white set of razor sharp teeth. He sure was happy.

"Hi, back." I returned the smile, although I'm sure my teeth weren't as brilliant as his. As he settled himself on the sofa, I leaned over to peek in the bag that he so casually set on the floor between us. Before I could see anything, his hand shot out and retrieved the bag to pull it out of my reach. I scowled.

"Patience, my love, patience." He winked at me as he reached in the bag. When he withdrew his hand, I saw something very lacy and very black emerge.

"Edward…" I flushed a deep crimson I didn't even know how to finish my thought. He seemed to know what I was thinking. _Was this for tonight? This is awkward._

"Not for Carlisle, for me." My heart jumped, he heard it. "I haven't changed my mind," _Damn._ "I just think it'll look amazing crumpled on the floor after you are changed." I didn't think I could get any more flushed…apparently, I could.

"Ok, that was for me," he chuckled, "this is for you, Mrs. Cullen."

His other hand reached in the bag and pulled out a long red jewelry box. I gave him my perfected why-do-you-keep-spending-money-on-me glare. He just smiled sweetly and I melted, as usual. With a shaking hand, I reached for the box and slowly opened it. A silver bracelet.

The bracelet was beautiful. One charm hung from the links. The Cullen Crest. My eyes filled with tears. This was real. I was married to my best friend and will soon be a vampire like him. This bracelet will be the second most important jewelry to show who I belonged to. The first was my wedding ring. I have a family. I was really home.

A few tears escaped my lashes and Edward reached to wipe them away. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?" His smile faltered.

"Oh, Yes! I love it! It's so beautiful." I lovingly gazed at my new adornment.

"Then, what…" he took the box, closed it and put it back in the bag. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No! Not at all. All my dreams are coming true. I'm happy." _How could he not see the joy on my face?_

"Well, that's all I can hope for." He gathered me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"I know I'm not a vampire yet, but…can I wear it now?" I hoped.

"Bella, you don't have to be a vampire to wear the crest. We're married. You are a Cullen. But, yes, you can wear it now." I was like a little girl receiving a puppy as he fastened the delicate chain around my wrist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed my man, hard.

His hands encircled my waist as he returned the kiss. Our mouths struggled for power and my lungs screamed for air. I pulled away, breathless.

"Ahem…" We both were so engrossed in each other that we didn't hear Carlisle enter the room. _He's home early._

"Don't mind me, I'm just passing through. I have a few errands to run and will be back tonight." With that, he was gone. I checked the clock: 1:15pm.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, what do you want to do today?" His warm smile and soft golden eyes threatened to undo me. _I still can't believe this man belongs to me!_

"Come." He reached for my hand and suddenly we were off to our meadow. We lay down in the sun all afternoon just talking about everything and nothing. We kissed and held each other. It was perfect, except for the small detail that refused to leave my subconscious: Carlisle.

My stomach growled.

"Ah, my little human. Let's get you something to eat." He rose up onto his knees and started down at me. I didn't want to get up. He chuckled as I gave him a pout.

"Come on." He urged as he reached for my hands. I signed and let him lift me onto his back for the short journey home.

The house was silent when we got there. My breath caught when I noticed the soft glow of light through Carlisle's study window. Edward must have heard my heart speed up. He squeezed my hand and led me into the kitchen as my stomach made its presence known once again. I decided on a simple peanut butter sandwich. The last thing I needed was to upset my stomach any more. I was really more nervous, than upset. Carlisle has been around for well over 3 centuries, I'm sure he knows a thing or two about being a lover. I just hope I don't disappoint him.

Edward must have sensed my concerns. As I washed my plate, he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him. I never would have thought a stone hard chest would be so comfortable. But his was. He bent his head so his mouth was right next to my ear and whispered into it.

"Hey love, what's going on in that head of yours?" I sighed. With that he turned me around to face him. When I turned my eyes up to his, he just smiled. "Are you nervous?" _Understatement of the year._

"Yes."

"Don't be. I've seen Carlisle's thoughts. He's nervous too."

"He's nervous?" That thought floored me. _He seems so sure of himself._

"He's afraid he'll not live up to the expectations you have." _You were my expectations._

"I don't know what I'm expecting. Well, I do, but maybe I'm blowing it out of proportion." I looked down as I straightened my wedding ring.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Pain. Blood. Humiliation. Losing you." With each worry I listed, Edward nodded once, except for the last one. With that one he placed one finger on my lips to shush me, then placed my face between his large hands and stared me right in the eyes.

"Bella, you will not lose me. I swear on my entire existence. I am yours and yours alone." _More than I can say to you after this night._

"But, after tonight, some part of me will belong to Carlisle. That doesn't bother you?"

"Of course it does." My breathing stopped. "Breathe, Bella…I'm ok though. Carlisle made each one of us, save for Alice and Jasper. He created me. He's the master of our coven. He is the only one I trust with you, if I can't trust myself. I want him to be part of your transformation."

"What do you mean? I thought you were going to change me?" I was confused.

He continued, "I will bite you to change you," a shiver went through me, "but I refuse to do so until you are no longer a virgin. That must be accomplished while you are human." I opened my mouth to question him, but he continued on, "If we wait until you have changed, you will heal every time and each time will be as the first. I'm looking at this as a necessary evil. I can only trust him to give us this gift."

"Gift?" _I didn't think of it that way. _Suddenly, the clock in the hallway chimed: 6pm.

"You might want a shower," he suggested and then added in a low whisper into my ear, "shave your legs, but just trim…down there." I flushed a furious shade of red.

"Are you serious?" I was honestly surprised he said anything like that. "Did he ask you to tell me that?" My heart was pounding so hard, I'm sure Carlisle could hear it on the other side of the house.

"No. I heard his thoughts." He was so nonchalant.

"He's been thinking about this?" _Will the humiliation ever end?_

Edward grabbed my hand and started to lead me up the stairs to our room. He glanced at me sideways, "Bella, he's still a man." He quietly laughed. "It's what he likes." I just had to trust him. I nodded. He gave me one last kiss and led me to the bathroom.

I decided to not think about it. Quickly, I washed my hair and groomed myself to the requested specifications, being incredibly careful not to cut myself. Then I brushed my teeth. Twice. I wrapped myself in a large towel, ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath as I reached for the bathroom door.

Edward was sitting on the bed, lightly twisting the straps of my tank top in his fingers. I decided to wear a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top tonight. I didn't want to feel like a hooker all dolled up in a night gown. As I removed the clothing from his grasp and dressed myself, Edward looked up at me and forced a smile.

"What's wrong?" _What happened?_

"Nothing is wrong. Carlisle stopped in while you were showering." A lump caught in my throat. "H-he did? What did he say?" _Was he backing out? _

"He asked me to warm you up first," he smirked, "then bring you to the guest room. _This was really happening._ Edward gave me a seductive smile and claimed my mouth with his.

His lips were as exquisite as ever and he tasted sweet. I was instantly mindless. I didn't even realize we were moving until my back hit a wall. Edward had me pinned as his hands explored my body. He let out a low growl that sent a shiver down my spine and arousal to my core. My knees started to shake and I could barely stand. Edward picked me up smoothly as he planted kisses all over my neck and face. Dazed, I was vaguely aware of the fact that we were moving until I was being placed into another set of strong, cold arms. Suddenly, he tore his mouth away from me with a frustrated moan.

"I love you," he whispered and was gone before I could blink. I turned my head, still swimming from kissing my husband and looked into a sweetly smiling face.

"Bella." He nodded once in greeting. "I'll take care of you sweetie." With that his mouth crashed down on mine.

_Oh god._


	8. Alternate Chapter 4

***Disclaimer – Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I'm just letting the characters live in my mind for a while.***

Chapter 4

CPOV

It takes a lot to make me nervous. There have been very few times in the last few centuries that I remember being anxious or nervous about anything. This night makes that list. Bella is a beautiful woman. A human woman. Tonight my place in her life is being blurred. I will go from father-in-law, friend, and doctor to first time lover. It wouldn't be so nerve wracking if it was just our first time together as a couple, but it's not that. She is not mine to keep, but I will be her first lover. I realized this was a tall order and I did resist at first. I was even able to stifle the man in me and see that this plan was crazy. After much discussion with my wife and seeing the desperation in my son's eyes, I conceded and agreed to deflower his angel so they could begin their life.

I stayed in my study for a few hours that afternoon, mentally preparing myself. Now and then, my thoughts strayed to what it might be like with her. What will she look like? I trusted myself to be careful with her, but it had been…well…a very long time, since I'd been with a human. Even my wife was already a vampire when we were together for the first time. I didn't have to worry about my strength with Esme. I need to remember that Bella is human.

I heard the shower running in their bathroom. Thinking it was safe, I made my way to their bedroom door. Softly, I called through it to Edward. He opened the door and stepped into the hallway. His face looked sad and guilty. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea._

"Edward, is everything still according to plan?"

"Yes, she's showering now." He said flatly.

"Alright, I would like for you to help her relax. I'm sure she's nervous. Then please bring her to the main guest room. I'll be waiting there." _Wow. I sounded clinical._

"If you think it'll make this easier on her. I'll hand her to you and then leave. I can't be here during…" He stopped and considered his next words.

"Carlisle, I love her." I rested my hand gently on my son's shoulder and gave him a light squeeze. "I know, son. I'll take care of her." I meant it. He nodded and I turned to ready the room.

The guest room wasn't as large as the other bedrooms, but was still quite adequate. Esme had it decorated simply, with white linens, curtains, and a four-post, king-sized bed in dark cherry. _Ha! Ironic._ I chuckled to myself. I sat down on the corner of the bed, removed my socks and shoes, waited and listened.

I could hear her heartbeat. It was a bit unsteady. Edward must be getting started. I closed my eyes and listened. After a short while, I heard her heartbeat grow louder as it sped up. He was bringing her to me. I opened the door and watched as Edward assaulted her face and neck with kisses. She was breathless and seemed to be slightly delirious. I could smell her arousal. I reached out to take her into my arms as Edward tore his mouth from his wife's throat with a low growl.

"I love you." Edward whispered into her ear. Then he was gone. She turned her eyes to mine and I just smiled.

"Bella, I'll take care of you, sweetie." Then I kissed her. Her lips were soft, so warm. I have to admit, I thought this would be a little awkward, but as soon as my lips touched hers, she was no longer my son's wife. I wasn't her father-in-law. We were just a man and a woman…well, in my mind anyway.

She reached up and put a shy hand on my cheek. She was already lighting fires in my body and we've just begun. I could feel my instincts start to take over and I pulled my mouth from hers before they could. I took a deep breath and drank in the lavender scent radiating from her. _Her shampoo?_ I turned to bring her into the bedroom, nudging the door shut with my bare foot and crossed the floor to lay her down gently on the bed.

She held her eyes closed. I assumed she was imagining that I was Edward. A slight pang of disappointment struck me, but was quickly replaced with desire when she reached for me. Her hands were trembling. I met her hands with mine and interlocked our fingers as I leaned over to kiss her again. Slowly, I moved over her, careful not to put any weight on her, until I was lying next to her, half over her. I released her lips so I could look at her face.

She was lying flat on her back, legs straight and tight together. Her arms were bent so her hands were on either side of her head, my hands locked into them. Her hair made a soft dark halo around her that emphasized her beauty. I realized at that moment just how stunning she was. Her eyes were still closed and she bit down on her lip. She was so tense. I leaned into her ear and tried to encourage her to relax a bit.

"Bella, sweetie," I whispered, "Can you open your eyes for me?"

She shook her head. I released her hands and backed away. She slowly opened one eye, then the other as I sat up on my knees, placing my hands on my thighs. A wave of guilt and realization spread through me. The poor girl must be terrified. She's only doing this because Edward asked her to. She seemed ok with it at the end of our discussion yesterday, but her body language shows that of a victim. She's distancing her mind. That's not good. I was able to reconcile this situation in my own mind, but seeing her lying there, scared and helpless…I'm not sure if I can bring myself to continue.

She caught my gaze as tears welled in her pretty brown eyes. She moved her hands to cover herself, even though she was still fully dressed.

"Bella, please tell me what you're thinking." I pleaded as a fresh river of tears flowed down her cheeks, pooling behind her ears.

"I-I'm sorry, C-Carlisle." Her voice was weak and she struggled to speak.

"Sorry for what, hun?" _Why on earth are you sorry?_

"I'm ruining this for you." I was genuinely surprised at her apology. I started to move closer to her, I wanted to hug her. Tell her it was ok. She tensed again at my movement. Immediately, I stopped and raised my hands to show her I meant no harm. I took a breath and proceeded with caution.

"Bella, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do. Alright?" I hoped she could see I was being sincere. Slowly, she nodded and raised herself up to rest her back against the headboard, crossing her ankles in a subconscious protective movement. _Dear god, I hope she knows I won't force her._ She opened her mouth to speak and closed it just as quickly. I wanted so badly to comfort her, but dutifully stayed where I was to keep her from receiving the wrong impression. I needed to remove her guilt and fear.

"Bella, you are not ruining anything."

"But…" she flicked her eyes to a spot on the wall and then darted back to mine. I just smiled a little to try to ease the tension. It worked. She at least attempted to smile back.

"I'm fine. Trust me." _Why would you worry about me?_

"I guess, I thought…" she stammered.

"Bella, take a breath." I tried to encourage her as I moved to a more relaxed position, mirroring hers. She relaxed a bit more. I gave her some time to consider her next thoughts. She finally turned her eyes to meet mine.

"Carlisle?" She had an expression of embarrassment that turned her complexion a lovely shade of pink.

"Hmm?" I waited.

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what? Me?" _Well, I couldn't blame the girl. I am a vampire and her own husband used this dangerous situation as his reason for not being able to lay with her._

"No. Well, a little, but mostly because I don't know what to do." _Now we're getting somewhere._

"I see. Well, you don't have to worry about me. Let me take care of that. If I may, I'd like to just guide you through the rest. May I?" _Please, Bella._

She was quiet for several minutes. I had to wait. I refused to talk her into anything. Finally, she closed her eyes and reached for me.

"Bella," I swallowed, "I only request one thing of you right now." _I have to be sure._ She withdrew her hand and her face went white as her eyes opened in surprise. She held her breath. _Don't be scared._

"I need you to say, out loud, what it is you want. I need to be absolutely clear that you want what I think you're asking right now. This is not a situation for misunderstandings." _Please, let me show you._

She exhaled the air she was holding hostage. She seemed relieved. _What did she think I was going to ask of her?_ She breathed deep, two more times. Finally, a hint of a smile played with her pretty mouth. I felt my groin ache and I shifted my legs a bit, not sure if she noticed. _This is the most absurd situation I have ever been in, but found myself intrigued by this woman. I wanted to show her what physical love is like. I wanted to be her first lover._ The revelation shocked even me.

"Carlisle, I want you…to…make love to me." That was all I needed. I donned a seductive smile and crawled to kneel beside her. At that moment, I began to doubt Jasper's complaining of sexual tension from Bella. Right now, she stared at me with so much insecurity and innocence. _Not for long._ I leaned close to her face, my lips positioned millimeters from hers.

"It will be an honor." A smirk crossed my face and the man in me came back with a vengeance. I couldn't help but smile as I assaulted her mouth with mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Slowly, I helped her nestle back into a prone position. With her arms raised to my neck, she left herself wide open for my exploration. _She's trusting me._

My left hand and forearm were tangled in her hair as I used them to hold my body weight off of her. I lay on my side, stretching my long legs out; my bare feet almost touching the footboard.

Slowly, I moved my right hand from her face to her shoulder and, when I didn't receive a negative reaction from her, continued further while being careful not to touch the swell of her breast. I wanted to take this slow. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity which I wanted to savor.

She let a soft moan escape between our lips as my hand grazed the fabric that covered the side of her breast. I smiled and brushed the underside with my fingertips. I was rewarded with another soft moan and a slight arch of her back. I moved my lips down her neck to the point where her shirt met her creamy skin. My hand crept further and further over her until I had her entire breast in my hand. A sigh escaped her lungs and she shifted a bit. The movement pressed her harder into my hand and caused her right thigh to brush against my arousal. Her eyes flew open in surprise as I closed mine and sucked in a small sharp breath. I smiled and lowered my mouth onto her other breast. She gasped.

She moaned under me and timidly started to move her hands away from my neck. She brought one down to rest on my bicep and with the other, she threaded her slender fingers through my hair. I moved my free hand lower to her waist and slid it under her shirt. The bra has to go. Before she even realized my intentions, I slid my hand behind her and unhooked the clasp.

I pulled her into a sitting position and raised her arms above her head. I one swift movement, I removed the bra and tank top from her body and revealed the goddess underneath the fabric.

In the same instant that she tried to cover herself, I grasped her wrists lightly and caught her eyes. Slowly I shook my head and pushed her back down onto the linens and placed her delicate hands on my chest. _Don't be afraid._ I continued my reign of kisses all over her chest and neck. Now and then, returning to her mouth to allow our tongues to dance.

She took my hint and began to work the buttons on my shirt. As soon as they were all free, it quickly found the floor. Moving over her, I hooked my fingers into the top of her shorts and quickly pulled them down. They soon met my shirt on the floorboards. I sat up and took stock of the loveliness that lay before me. She flushed about 3 shades of red and each one was more beautiful than the one before. _My god. So beautiful…and nicely groomed. Hmmm…_

Before she could say a word or hide herself, my hands encouraged her legs to part and I dove in as a starving man to his dinner. _So sweet._ She immediately bucked under my intimate kiss. I held her hips with a forearm across her pelvis to steady her. With the other hand, I explored her soft, feminine folds, slowly inserting one finger, then two…then a third. _So wet._ Her hands were in my hair, grasping the sheets, pulling at the pillow, back to my hair… Her release took her hard and fast. I rode the waves with her and refused to let go until I felt her tiny hands push a little at my face in a plea for mercy.

I didn't want her to come down too far from her cloud and I gave up on pacing myself. I needed her. _Now._ Quickly, my pants and boxers made it to the floor with the rest of the clothes and I rose to hover over her. She reached between us and grasped me in her small hands. Her eyes grew wide and she let out a gasp. So did I. At the first movement of her hand, I closed my eyes. _So soft._ With the second, I was groaning. _So warm._ At the third stroke, I had to make her stop or there was no way I was going to last.

My voice came out strangled, "Bella…" I swallowed, and tried again. "Bella, please…I need you." I searched her eyes for consent. Thankfully, I didn't need to wait long, she nodded.

I reached down and placed myself at her entrance. Our eyes locked as I began my agonizingly slow journey towards her maidenhood. I felt her stretch to accommodate me. Never, in my entire life, have I felt such warmth. _So tight._ I saw her face twist in pain as I pressed against her innocence. I stopped.

"Bella?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm ok. Go on…" she reached behind me and placed her hands on my lower back, encouraging me.

I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I'm sorry." One final thrust and I was buried. I grasped the pillow behind her and buried my face next to her head in a feeble attempt to escape the sweet scent of blood that was assaulting my nose. _Calm, Carlisle. Calm._ I mentally beat back the monster inside at the same time she started to move.

Slowly, I retracted my hips a bit and then pushed back into her. She whimpered a little bit, but didn't stop me. I moved again. And again. And again. She met my every thrust with her hips and a moan from her lips. I ducked my head to kiss her and our tongues danced again.

I could feel my own climax building and her movements under me signaled that she must be close as well. I could feel her warmth and wetness increasing and her moaning mixed wonderfully with my own low growls.

"Come with me, Bella." I breathed into her ear. Her eyes closed and she arched her back. I felt her clamp down on me and I couldn't contain myself any longer. I let go with a deep growl, spilling my coldness deep into her and rejoicing at the sounds of her sweet release.

Her sweat beaded on her body and felt slick against my marble skin. She whimpered as I pulled out of her. She shivered. Gracefully, I maneuvered her so she was covered with the top sheet. She turned to curl into my chest as I lay back down beside her, stroking her hair.


	9. Alternate Chapter 5

***Disclaimer – Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I'm just letting the characters live in my mind for a while.***

Chapter 5

(still in CPOV)

"Bella, are you ok, sweetie?" She hadn't said a word and that concerned me a bit. I kissed the top of her head and drank in her scent. _Beautiful._ "Bella…"

"Mm-hmm." Her shoulder shook a bit and I could smell liquid salt. _Don't cry, Bella, please. _I hugged her close as she wiped her face with her hand and sniffled, trying to make herself stop.

"Are you sure?" She nodded her response. _I guess that'll have to do, for now._ "We should get dressed. Edward will be back soon."

I slowly let her go and turned to swing my legs over the edge of the bed. Moving at vampire speed to the other side, I picked up our clothing and gently laid hers on the bed next to her. I put my boxers and pants back on. She didn't move or look at me.

"Bella, hun, you're scaring me a bit. Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" I knelt beside the bed and grasped her hand and wiped a tear away from her cheek. Her eyes seemed a richer brown when they were filled with tears.

"No, I'm not hurt. A little sore, but not hurt." _I didn't hurt her. _"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong." Her voice was so quiet, if I was human, I wouldn't have heard her. "I think I'm just overwhelmed." _Of course you are._ "I didn't mean to worry you. That was amazing. Unlike anything I expected." I smiled with a hint of pride.

"Bella, losing your virginity, especially for women, can be overwhelming. This is absolutely normal." I hesitated for a moment, "Is there anything you want or need? What can I do? Would you like help getting dressed?"

She sat up and caught the sheet as it started to slip from position, covering her. She blushed.

"No need to be embarrassed, Bella." I reached to tuck her hair behind her ear. She blushed again.

"I know." She confirmed as she fumbled with her bra.

"Here, let me." I held out my hand as a deep scarlet crossed her cheeks. She turned around and I hooked her bra easily. She leaned forward to slide her panties and shorts back on. I picked her tank top up and turned it right side out and held it up for her to slide it over her head.

Once she was dressed, she motioned for me to move. Quickly, I stood and moved out of her way. She climbed out of the bed, slowly, wincing twice. _Damn. Perhaps I did get a little hasty in the excitement._ I moved to help her and she raised a hand in a signal that she was ok. She remained motionless for a moment while she steadied herself and then began to remove the sheets. When she pulled back the cover sheet, the evidence of what we had just done was glaring at her from the bottom sheet. Blood.

Her eyes filled with terror as she looked up at me, "I'm so sorry, Carlisle."

"It doesn't bother me now." I knew what she meant.

"Now? So, it did…before?"

"At first, yes." I had to be honest.

"I didn't mean to make it uncomfortable for you." She looked downward at the sheet and quickly stripped it from the mattress. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw there was no stain on the mattress. I moved over to her and took the linens away.

"You didn't. It's not your fault." Glancing down at the pile of sheets in my arms, I added, "I'll take care of these." I tossed the soiled sheets into a pile next to the door. As soon as I could, I'd dispose of them properly. I turned back to her. She was just standing there, staring at the mattress. I walked in front of her and sat down, putting my face almost level with hers. I wanted to reach for her hands, but even after what we'd just done, I needed to give her space. Instead, I placed my hands neatly folded in my lap.

Suddenly, a sob shook through her and she fell into my lab. I pulled her tight to me and let her cry, smoothing her hair and wiping tears.

"Bella, talk to me. I'm still the same man. You can talk to me about anything." I tried to soothe her. She sniffled twice and then opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm not upset; I'm happy. That was amazing, Carlisle. I'm sure I won't forget that. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Will things be awkward between us now?"

"Maybe for a bit, but once you've changed, you may not even remember. At least you won't care because you'll be able to be with Edward." _Hopefully it won't be strange between us._

She opened her mouth to speak again, but before she could utter the first syllable, I sighed and raised my hand to shush her. I heard a car pull into the driveway. _Edward. _A quick glance at the clock on the wall told me that it was 10:25 pm. _Wow, time flies… How did he know we are done? Was he listening? Probably. _

I turned my eyes back to Bella and smiled. I thought to myself, knowing Edward would hear it. _It's safe to come in._ When she gave me a confused look, I whispered, "Wait." I watched the door, but I could see her frustration in my peripheral vision. I could hear her heart quicken in anticipation.

The door burst open and, after glancing at the crumpled sheets on the floor and composing himself against the smell of blood, Edward was by her side before she could register it was him that entered the room. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. He brushed his thumbs on either side of her face to wipe away the tears.

"You've been crying." He was very concerned and turned to give me an angry glare. _She's just overwhelmed. She's fine. It's normal. She's yours now, son._

"Thank you" was all he said to me as he scooped up his wife and carried her out of the room.

When the door closed, I sighed. I reached for my socks and shoes and quickly donned them. I nodded once to myself, stood, and gathered the sheets. As I passed their room, I heard her laughing. _It's going to be ok now._ Just as I came to the top of the stairs, I heard Edward walk up behind me. I turned to face him as he spoke quickly.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Are you still ok with her change tonight?"

"Let me dispose of these," gesturing to the sheets, "and I'll be in." He seemed relieved.

"She's going to take a shower and then we'll wait."

"I won't be long." He nodded and disappeared back into their room.

I placed the sheets into a bag and threw them in the trunk of my Mercedes. I planned to burn them in the incinerator at the hospital the next time I had a night shift. As I walked back into the house and up the stairs, I recalled the events of the evening. She may not remember soon, but I surely will. I allowed myself one last revel in the memories and then shut them away. Edward didn't need me thinking of his wife like that for eternity.

I raised my hand to knock on the door, but Edward called for me to enter before my knuckle touched the painted white wood. I opened the door and stepped inside. They had one candle burning by the window, and she was lying on their bed. Her hair was damp and she had changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a t-shirt. I nodded at her in greeting. She smiled back at me. I couldn't help but return the smile.

Edward knelt beside her on the bed, holding her hand. I knelt on the floor next to the bed and held her other hand. She smiled again as I raised her hand to my mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"You'll be fine, Bella. We'll be waiting." I reassured her. I could hear her heart beating fast.

Edward took a deep breath and leaned over her. He held her hand in one of his, while his other hand stroked her cheek. He kissed her with such great passion, I turned my face away to give them a moment of privacy. Then he broke the kiss and turned her face away from him, towards me. Just before she closed her eyes for the final time as a human, I smiled at her.

Edward whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry, Love. Forgive me."

Then I saw her eyes close and her mouth opened in a silent scream. I knew the fire was consuming her. And we will be here, waiting.


End file.
